1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game systems (machines) using, for example, a cassette-type recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, on which program data concerning, for example, a soccer game is recorded. The invention also relates to a video game method for use in the above type of system and to a computer-readable recording medium on which a game program implementing the above method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many kinds of video game systems have been proposed. For example, one type of video game system is formed of a home-use game machine and a television monitor. Another type of video game system is a commercial-use game machine consisting of a personal computer or a workstation, a display unit, and a sound output device. Each of the above systems includes a controller operated by a game user, a recording medium on which game program data is recorded, a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the elements of the system to produce sound and images based on the game program data, a processor for creating images, a processor for producing sound, a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sound. As the above-described recording medium, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette that integrates a semiconductor memory are primarily used.
As the above type of game, various kinds of games are known, and one of these is a soccer game, in which a plurality of characters are displayed on a CRT screen and compete against each other. In the soccer game, a game user controls game characters (players) on the user side to perform actions, such as dribbling, passing, and shooting a ball, by operating a controller, thereby allowing the players to compete. Accordingly, the soccer game is a video game that has highly entertaining and competitive characteristics.
In conventional soccer games, however, a player on the user side is moved merely based on a predetermined game program in response to instructions provided by the user through the controller. Even if unexpected situations occur while the game is in progress, the player's operations are unconditionally controlled according to instructions from the controller. Thus, the above type of soccer game is far from the sense of playing the actual game, and thus appears less powerful and realistic.
Additionally, if the game is played in teams, the computer also operates the other characters (regardless of the players on the user side or the opponent players) merely based on predetermined game rules. In this way, the game lacks entertaining characteristics.